


My Night, Your Night

by LimaSquared



Series: Varadora - WoW [2]
Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, oh no there's only one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimaSquared/pseuds/LimaSquared
Summary: Varadora drags Valdreon along with her to Northrend for one of her archaeology digs. Valdreon breaks her tent and has to offer his.





	1. Chapter 1

The chill wind kicked up a light dusting of snow around two cloaked figures riding across the mountains and hills of Storm Peaks. One of them, Varadora the Blood Elf, rode her undead skeletal raptor, and talked over the slight woosh to her companion, a Darkspear Troll with dark blue skin, slightly lighter thin, blue fur, and cobalt hair in braids going down his back, riding a floating disk. 

“...but Valdreon,” she said, holding onto the reins with one hand to gesture broadly with the other. “Wait until you see my new tent! The enchantments on it are some of the most recent and I’ve looked at them a little and they are just... amazing!”

Valdreon grinned over at her. “Ya, I can’t wait for ya to show me.” Varadora grinned back. Between the two of them, they both knew that she was the better at enchantments, being a Blood Elf and all. The magic, arcane and otherwise, not only ran through her blood but surrounded her all her life.  _ Compared to my enchantments _ , she thought to herself a little smugly,  _ his seem so clumsy and rudimentary _ . It was still good to study with him though, she enjoyed learning more battle-worthy enchants, and spending time in close quarters wasn’t too bad, either. Breaking out of her thoughts, she realized that they were almost to their campsite, a ridge overlooking a village of giants. From their vantage point, Varadora could start to see the houses and buildings of the Hyldnir, the giant women who lived there.

“Look, Brunnhildar Village,” she pointed out.

“We close den?”

“Yes, but we shouldn’t make camp too close. I wouldn’t mind a fight, but I’m here for the artifacts.”

Valdreon nodded and they continued on the snowy, hilly side of the mountain.

When they reached a small, relatively flat section sticking out far up from the village, Varadora hopped off her raptor and waved Valdreon over. 

“Watch this!” she chirped as she pulled off a red sheet of silk. With a flourish, she threw it out and with a graceful flutter, it propped itself up. Varadora held the flap open for Valdreon and he had to bend down even lower to get in.

“Amazing!” she heard him gasp once inside, and followed him in.

Inside, it seemed as if a small room had appeared, not larger on the inside, but the walls looked sturdy, unlike the silk on the outside. A shelf floated by itself to the right, and to the left was a reclined chair for sleeping on. Floating at the the top in the middle, right in Valdreon’s face, was an orb of soft light, illuminating it all.

“I still use my bedroll on it, extra padding is always nice, and the walls are enchanted to always keep heat in!”

Just as she turned to see Valdreon’s reaction, she noticed that he had a section of the cloth in his hand. “Be gentle with-” she started to say before a loud bang, a flash,and the smell of ozone and suddenly she and Valdreon were covered in the light silk. Finding her way to the outside, she helped Valdreon uncover himself, as he seemed to be frozen to the spot in horror. Slowly, he turned his head towards her and made eye contact.

“Vara... I am so sorry.”

“What did you do?”

“I just wanted ta feel how everythin’ was put togetha and it was like I... pulled one out, and everythin’ fell after!”

Varadora stood there for a minute, speechless, the red silk wrapped uselessly around her. It didn’t hold heat very well by itself, and she didn’t bring a spare tent.

“I’ll pay for ya repairs!” Valdreon offered.

Varadora snapped back, “Fine, but what do I do now? The nearest town with an inn or supplies would put me too far behind schedule to finish the dig. I’d have to ask for a extension or someone to come take over...” She clutched the fabric closer around her.

Valdreon shuffled his feet in the snow. “Well, uh there’s still my tent.” When Varadora looked up, surprised, he stiffened up noticeably. “I mean, it’s big enough that ya could sleep on the otha side, and it’s made of fur to keep warm.”

Varadora blushed and paused to think, her hand over her mouth. 

_ Normally, I’d wear my very light nightgown, but I did bring that extra robe in case I got too cold. It’s lighter than my others, so it should be fine to sleep in. _

“It’ll work, I suppose. But as soon as I get the extra time, I’m going to head to the town and see if they have anything.”

Valdreon nods. “I’ll set up alone den.”

Turning away to hide the blush spreading up to her ears, Vara held her tent up and felt around mentally for the enchantments. A few are still in place, but without the one that linked it all together and held it up... she sighed. “I’ll have to figure out if I can even get this repaired. Then I’ll make you pay me for it.” Varadora says as she rolled up the now useless tent and put it back on her raptor, who had come back to see what all the commotion was about. 

Valdreon finished setting up his tent, and called Varadora over.

“It’s ready. Again, ‘m so sorry...”

Varadora waved her hand lightly. “You said you’d pay me back, and we have a tent to sleep in. I’m not worried.”

With a nod, the tall Troll held the flap open for her. “You go first. I’ll change out here.” Varadora nodded and dragged her bag behind her, thinking that it wouldn’t be too bad to see him change. 

After the flap closed with a slap of leather and fur, Varadora set her bedroll down across from Valdreon’s and started changing slowly. It had been a long time since she had slept near anyone, even with her few experimental one-night stands, she had always left or made her partner leave before she could sleep. She felt apprehensive but also a little excited as she thought about the night ahead.  _ Hopefully I’ll be able to sleep at all _ , she thought as she pulled a white robe, similar to her typical robe but lighter fabric and no gold trim, up over her shoulders. “I’m done.” she called out, and Valdreon immediately burst in wearing what Varadora recognized as trainee robes.

“I w-was wonderin’ h-how much time ya’d take!” he chattered at her, his blue skin and fur looking even bluer. “It be freezin’ out there!”

“You offered to change outside! That’s your fault.” Vara retorted and the Troll scoffed. As she watched him stretch out on his bed roll and pull a blanket over himself, Varadora realized that her heart has been pounding since he came in. Flopping down and throwing her blanket over herself with a little squeak, she tried to stifle her heart and her voice.

“Ya ok over there?”

“Uh, yes! Just trying to sleep.”

“Ah, well, good night.”

“Yeah, good night!”

Varadora lay there for a few minutes, listening to their breathing. Finally, she drifted off and started to feel warm and cozy. When she finally started dreaming, her dream was about her and Valdreon standing together closely, enchanting armor and weapons in a room that smelled of ozone. 

When she woke up, she was amazed at how well she felt. So energized and comfortable. Stealing a glance at Valdreon and confirming that he was still out, she swiftly changed into her usual clothes. When she was done, she pulled a book out of her bag and read for a while, figuring that Valdreon would wake up eventually. After about an hour had passed, he still wasn’t awake, and Varadora couldn’t wait any longer. She crawled over on all fours and peeked over Valdroen’s huge shoulders, and then gently shakes him. With a snort and a snuffle, Valdreon startles awake.

“Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep alright?” she asked him, her hand on his shoulder. He looks around the tent, obviously not all there yet, then looks at Varadora with a soft, goofy grin and tenderly puts his hand over hers.

“Yeah, jus’ fine.”

Varadora felt her face flush and her heart started hammering inside her chest, like it would explode and everything would spill forth. Jerking her hand away and covering her reddening face, she darted out of the tent with a nervous, “I-I’ll let you get ready alone and we can eat be-before we go down to the digsite!”

From outside the tent, she can hear Valdreon chuckle as he shuffled around, and briefly wonders what was so funny.


	2. Your Night

Valdreon breathed in the cold air of Storm Peaks and shielded his face from the light wind with the hood of his cloak. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was coming with Varadora to this Vykrul dig-site, since he wasn’t interested. Darkspear Trolls were better suited to the warm jungles that their ancestors were from, and the cold seemed to stab at him. A quick look at Varadora, talking excitedly about her newest enchanted tent and waving her hands with gusto, put a smile on his face and he realized that he did know.

“...The enchantments on it are some of the most recent and I’ve looked at them a little and they are just... amazing!” she finished and Valdreon grinned wider.

“Ya, I can’t wait for ya to show me.” he replied. His enchantments weren’t as sturdy as the Blood Elf’s, but he knew that his battle enchantments were more numerous than hers. Regardless, he enjoyed the time they spent together studying them.

“Look, Brunnhildar Village.” Varadora pointed down the side of the mountain they were on to the numerous large building and the giantesses, the Hyldnir.

“We close den?”

“Yes, but we shouldn’t make camp too close. I wouldn’t mind a fight, but I’m here for the artifacts.”

With a nod, Valdreon willed his floating disk on, trying to avoid the little flurries kicked up by the wind and Varadora’s raptor.

Finally, they reached a small flat area that Valdreon recognized as a perfect spot to set up, as it was far enough above the village that they would not be disturbed, but could keep on eye on going-ons down below. Varadora hopped off her bony raptor and Valdreon dismounted his disk as she pulled a length of red silk off her raptor’s flank.

“Watch this!” she chirped and threw it into the sky, and as it fell it seemed to prop itself up as if it was landing on a frame. Varadora held the flap open with a graceful gesture, and Valdreon bowed down to make it in.

At first glance he was blinded, but once his eyes adjusted, he let out a gasp.

“Amazing!”

Right in front of his face was a floating orb of light, lighting up the rest of the tent. Varadora followed him in and looked around the tent with pride. Valdreon was mystified by the floating shelf and the lounge chair, and grabbed a section of the tent’s wall and rubbed it between his three fingers. Reaching out with magic, he felt for the enchantments and found that they were stacked like an upside-down pyramid. He heard Varadora talking about how it kept the heat in, and quickly found the enchantment for that.

“Be gentle with-” he heard and when he looked up, it felt like the enchantment stuck with him and was pulled out and the rest came after, like undoing a row of knitting. There was a flash, a bang, and the stench of ozone assaulted his senses as he felt the light silk draped around his towering figure.

Oh no.

He felt Varadora moving around, but was too horrified to move. Eventually, the silk was pulled off of him and the cold air nipped at his ears and nose again. Forcing himself to look at her, he saw her staring at him with concern and was amazed that she wasn’t angry right away.

“Vara... I am so sorry.”

“What did you do?”

“I just wanted ta feel how everythin’ was put togetha and it was like I...” he struggled to find the words that fit “...pulled one out, and everythin’ fell after!” She stood there silently, her mouth slightly open, and Valdreon felt a wave of emotion rush over him. “I’ll pay ya for repairs!”

“Fine, but what do I do now?” she snapped at him, “The nearest town with an inn or supplies would put me too far behind schedule to finish the dig. I’d have to ask for a extension or someone to come take over...” He watched her ears droop and gather the silk closer to her and realized that he just broke the only tent she had. “Well, uh there’s still my tent.” Varadora looked up at him, and he felt his body freeze again. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. “I mean, it’s big enough that ya could sleep on the otha side, and it’s made of fur to keep warm.” He watched her put a hand over her mouth while she thought, and finally she spoke.

“It’ll work, I suppose. But as soon as I get the extra time, I’m going to head to the town and see if they have anything.”

Valdreon sighed in relief internally. “I’ll set up alone den.” While he set up the rods that held up the furs and leathers of the tent, he watched Varadora out of the corner of his eye. She was examining the cloth over, probably feeling around to see what happened.

“I’ll have to figure out if I can even get this repaired. Then I’ll make you pay me for it,” she said to him while starting to fold it up. He winced as he remembered her saying that the enchantments were very recent, so no wonder they were unstable. Plus, someone like him poking around at it? No wonder it fell apart. Finally he finished his tent, throwing the last bit of waterproofed leather over the top.

“It’s ready. Again, ‘m so sorry...” Varadora waved her hand at him and he felt a little better.

“You said you’d pay me back, and we have a tent to sleep in. I’m not worried.”

With a sweep of his hand, he opened the flap for her to go in. “You go first. I’ll change out here.” Varadora nodded and went in, her bag dragging behind her. As soon as the flap dropped, he wondered why he had offered that. Surely they could just change and not look at each other, right? He felt his chest tighten and his face flush and then shook his head to cast out the thought. With a lot of finagling, he managed to change out of his battle ready robes using his cloak to block as much of the cold wind as possible, and with a great deal of effort made it into his old trainee robes. They were worn from years of use with thin patches here and there, but soft and great for sleeping in. Bundling back up in his cloak, he stood for another shivery minute and cursed his thin fur, before Varadora called out “I’m done.”

“I w-was wonderin’ h-how much time ya’d take!” he chattered, throwing down his cloak. “It be freezin’ out there!”

“You offered to change outside! That’s your fault,” Varadora retorted and Vadlreon scoffed at her. He lay down on his bedroll and stretched out, and gathered up his blanket when he heard Varadora make a small cute squeak and roll over.

“Ya ok over there?”

“Uh, yes! Just trying to sleep.”

“Ah, well, good night.”

“Yeah, good night!”

Valdreon rolled onto his side. Smiling softly, he focused on their combined breathing until he finally fell asleep.

Suddenly, Valdreon felt something warm on his back that jolted him awake. Cautiously rolling onto his back, he looked over and found Varadora curled up against him, fitting in perfectly in the space between his arm and body.  She was so close, hecould smell her hair, see that she holding one of his braids gently in her hand, and how it brushed against her face. He felt his chest swell as he watched her sleep, and his eyes started to wander. Her leg was sticking out from under her blanket and robe, and he felt his body suddenly respond. This shouldn’t be a big deal, he thought, while shifting uncomfortably, I’ve seen plenty of other Blood Elves showing more skin than she is now. Abruptly, his mind imagined Varadora wearing one of the skimpier outfits he’d seen, and it only made him harder. Unsure what to do, he remained on his back and tried to go back to sleep, but now his mind was racing with thoughts and his chest and groin aching so bad that it was obvious sleep wouldn’t come soon. He kept his arm around her and very gently stroked her back, and Varadora mumbled something and buried her face in his arm. 

_ She must trust me a lot, to even be in the same tent with me, but to get this close while sleeping? At least she’s sleeping well _ , he thought, a touch bitter, and laid there for the rest of the night thinking about Vara and the time he’d spent together with her until finally, she rolled away onto her own back. Thankful, Valdreon rolled back onto his side, away from Vara, and was able to calm down enough to go back to sleep.

What felt like not even an hour later, he felt someone shaking his shoulders, and he jerked awake and looked around with blurry eyes.

“Good morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep alright?” she asked, one hand still on his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from it, and gently places one hand over it and looks up at her with a soft smile.

“Yeah, jus’ fine.”

Varadora madea choking sound and her face went red and her glowing green eyes widened as she pulled her hand away. She nearly ran out the tent, hastily calling behind her, “I-I’ll let you get ready alone and we can eat be-before we go down to the digsite!”

Valdreon chuckled as he scratched his head and stretches. There’s a long day ahead of them, but he had the feeling it would seem even longer on a little over an hour of sleep.


End file.
